wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Faraon I/1
Rozdział pierwszy W trzydziestym trzecim roku szczęśliwego panowania Ramzesa XII Egipt święcił dwie uroczystości, które prawowiernych jego mieszkańców napełniły dumą i słodyczą. W miesiącu Mechir, w grudniu, wrócił do Tebów, obsypany kosztownymi darami, bożek Chonsu, który przez trzy lata i dziewięć miesięcy podróżował w kraju Buchten, uzdrowił tam córkę królewską imieniem Bent-res i wypędził złego ducha nie tylko z rodziny króla, a nawet z fortecy Buchtenu. Zaś w miesiącu Farmuti, w lutym, pan Górnego i Dolnego Egiptu, władca Fenicji i dziewięciu narodów, Mer-amen-Ramzes XII, po naradzeniu się z bogami, którym jest równy, mianował swoim erpatrem, czyli następcą tronu, dwudziestodwuletniego syna Cham-sem-merer-amen-Ramzesa. Wybór ten wielce uradował pobożnych kapłanów, dostojnych nomarchów, waleczną armię, wierny lud i wszelkie żyjące na ziemi egipskiej stworzenie. Starsi bowiem synowie faraona, urodzeni z królewny chetyjskiej, za sprawą czarów, których zbadać nie można, byli nawiedzeni przez złego ducha. Jeden syn, dwudziestosiedmioletni, od czasu pełnoletności nie mógł chodzić, drugi przeciął sobie żyły i umarł, a trzeci przez zatrute wino, którego nie chciał się wyrzec, wpadł w szaleństwo i mniemając, że jest małpą, całe dnie przepędzał na drzewach. Dopiero czwarty syn, Ramzes, urodzony z królowej Nikotris, córki arcykapłana Amenhotepa, był silny jak wół Apis, odważny jak lew i mądry jak kapłani. Od dzieciństwa otaczał się wojskowymi i, jeszcze będąc zwyczajnym księciem, mawiał: - Gdyby bogowie, zamiast młodszym synem królewskim, uczynili mnie faraonem, podbiłbym, jak Ramzes Wielki, dziewięć narodów, o których nigdy w Egipcie nie słyszano, zbudowałbym świątynię większą aniżeli całe Teby, a dla siebie wzniósłbym piramidę, przy której grób Cheopsa wyglądałby jak krzak róży obok dojrzałej palmy. Otrzymawszy tak pożądany tytuł erpatra, młody książę poprosił ojca o łaskawe mianowanie go dowódcą korpusu Menti. Na co jego świątobliwość Ramzes XII, po naradzie z bogami, którym jest równy, odpowiedział, iż uczyni to, jeżeli następca tronu złoży dowód, że potrafi kierować masą wojsk na stopie bojowej W tym celu zwołana została rada pod prezydencją ministra wojny San-amen-Herhora, który był arcykapłanem największej świątyni - Amona w Tebach. Rada postanowiła: Następca tronu w połowie miesiąca Misori (początek czerwca) zbierze dziesięć pułków rozlokowanych wzdłuż linii, która łączy miasto Memfis z miastem Pi-Uto leżącym w Zatoce Sebenickiej. Z dziesięciotysięcznym korpusem, przygotowanym do boju, zaopatrzonym w obóz i machiny wojenne, następca uda się na wschód, ku gościńcowi, który biegnie od Memfis do Chetem, na granicy ziemi Gosen i pustyni egipskiej. W tym czasie jenerał Nitager, naczelny wódz armii, która strzeże bram Egiptu od najazdu azjatyckich ludów, ma wyruszyć od Gorzkich Jezior przeciw następcy tronu. Obie armie: azjatycka i zachodnia, zetkną się w okolicach miasta Pi-Bailos, ale - na pustyni, ażeby pracowity rolnik ziemi Gosen nie doznał przeszkód w swoich zajęciach. Następca tronu zwycięży, jeżeli nie da się zaskoczyć Nitagerowi, a więc - jeżeli zgromadzi wszystkie pułki i zdąży ustawić je w szyku bojowym na spotkanie nieprzyjaciela. W obozie księcia Ramzesa znajdować się będzie sam jego dostojność Herhor, minister wojny, i o biegu wypadków złoży raport faraonowi. Granicę ziemi Gosen i pustyni stanowiły dwie drogi komunikacyjne. Jedną był kanał transportowy od Memfis do jeziora Timsah, drugą - szosa. Kanał znajdował się jeszcze w ziemi Gosen, szosa już w pustyni, którą obie drogi otaczały półkolem. Z szosy prawie na całej przestrzeni widać było kanał. Niezależnie od sztucznych granic sąsiadujące krainy różniły się pod każdym względem. Ziemia Gosen pomimo falistości gruntu wydawała się równiną, pustynię zaś składały wapienne wzgórza i doliny piaszczyste. Ziemia Gosen wyglądała jak olbrzymia szachownica, której zielone i żółte poletka odgraniczały się barwą zbóż i palmami rosnącymi na miedzach; zaś na rudym piasku pustyni i jej białych wzgórzach płat zieloności albo kępa drzew i krzaków wyglądały jak zabłąkany podróżny. Na płodnej ziemi Gosen z każdego pagórka tryskał ciemny gaj akacji, sykomorów i tamaryndusów, z daleka przypominających nasze lipy, wśród których kryły się pałacyki z rzędami przysadzistych kolumn albo żółte lepianki chłopów. Niekiedy obok - gaju bieliło się miasteczko z domami o płaskich dachach albo ponad drzewa ciężko wznosiły się piramidalne bramy świątyń, niby podwójne skały, upstrzone dziwnymi znakami. W pustyni, spoza pierwszego szeregu trochę zielonych pagórków, wyzierały nagie wzgórza, zasłane stertami głazów. Zdawało się, że przesycony nadmiarem życia kraj zachodni z królewską hojnością rzuca na drugą stronę kanału zieleń i kwiaty, lecz wiecznie głodna pustynia pożera je w następnym roku i przerabia na popiół. Odrobina roślinności, wygnanej na skały i piaski, trzymała się miejsc niższych, dokąd za pomocą rowów, przebitych w nasypie szosy, można było doprowadzać wodę z kanału. Jakoż między łysymi wzgórzami, w pobliżu szosy, piły rosę niebieską ukryte oazy, gdzie rósł jęczmień i pszenica, winny krzew, palmy i tamaryndusy. W takich miejscach żyli i ludzie - pojedynczymi rodzinami, którzy spotkawszy się na targu w Pi-Bailos, mogli nawet nie wiedzieć, że sąsiadują ze sobą na pustyni. Szesnastego Misori koncentracja wojsk była prawie skończona. Dziesięć pułków następcy tronu, które miały zluzować azjatyckie wojska Nitagera, już zebrały się na gościńcu, powyżej miasta Pi-Bailos, z obozem i częścią wojennych machin. Ruchami ich kierował sam następca. On zorganizował dwie linie zwiadów, z których dalsza miała śledzić nieprzyjaciół, bliższa - pilnować własnej armii od napadu, który był możliwym w okolicy pełnej wzgórz i wąwozów. On, Ramzes, w ciągu tygodnia sam objechał i obejrzał maszerujące różnymi traktami pułki pilnie bacząc: czy żołnierze mają porządną broń i ciepłe płaszcze na noc, czy w obozach znajduje się dostateczna ilość sucharów, mięsa i suszonych ryb? On wreszcie rozkazał, aby żony, dzieci i niewolników wojsk, idących na granicę wschodnią, przewieziono kanałem, co wpłynęło na zmniejszenie obozów i ułatwiło ruchy właściwej armii. Najstarsi jenerałowie podziwiali wiedzę, zapał i ostrożność następcy tronu, a nade wszystko jego pracę i prostotę. Swój liczny dwór, książęcy namiot, wozy i lektyki zostawił on w Memfis; a sam w odzieży prostego oficera jeździł od pułku do pułku, konno, na sposób asyryjski, w towarzystwie dwu adiutantów. Dzięki temu koncentracja właściwego korpusu poszła bardzo szybko i wojska w oznaczonym czasie stanęły pod Pi-Bailos. Inaczej było z książęcym sztabem, z greckim pułkiem, który mu towarzyszył, i kilkoma wojennymi machinami. Sztab, zebrany w Memfis, miał drogę najkrótszą, więc wyruszył najpóźniej, ciągnąc za sobą ogromny obóz. Prawie każdy oficer, a byli to panicze wielkich rodów, miał lektykę z czterema Murzynami, dwukolny wóz wojenny, bogaty namiot i mnóstwo skrzynek z odzieżą i jedzeniem tudzież dzbanów pełnych piwa i wina. Prócz tego za oficerami wybrała się w podróż liczna trupa śpiewaczek i tancerek z muzyką; każda zaś, jako wielka dama, musiała mieć wóz, zaprzężony w jedną lub dwie pary wołów, i lektykę. Gdy ciżba ta wylała się z Memfis, zajęła na gościńcu więcej miejsca aniżeli armia następcy tronu. Maszerowano zaś tak powoli, że machiny wojenne, które zostawiono na końcu, ruszyły o dobę później, aniżeli był rozkaz. Na domiar złego, śpiewaczki i tancerki zobaczywszy pustynię, wcale jeszcze niestraszną w tym miejscu, zaczęły bać się i płakać. Więc, dla uspokojenia ich, trzeba było przyśpieszyć nocleg, rozbić namioty i urządzić widowisko, a potem ucztę. Nocna zabawa, w chłodzie, pod gwiaździstym niebem, na tle dzikiej natury, tak podobała się tancerkom i śpiewaczkom, że oświadczyły, iż odtąd będą występować tylko w pustyni. Tymczasem następca tronu, dowiedziawszy się w drodze o sprawach swego sztabu, przysłał rozkaz, ażeby jak najprędzej zawrócono kobiety do miasta i przyśpieszono pochód. Przy sztabie znajdował się jego dostojność Herhor, minister wojny, lecz tylko w charakterze widza. Nie prowadził za sobą śpiewaczek, ale też i nie robił żadnych uwag sztabowcom. Kazał wynieść swoją lektykę na czoło kolumny i stosując się do jej ruchów posuwał się naprzód albo odpoczywał pod cieniem wielkiego wachlarza, którym osłaniał go adiutant. Jego dostojność Herhor był to człowiek czterdziestokilkoletni, silnie zbudowany, zamknięty w sobie. Rzadko odzywał się i równie rzadko spoglądał na ludzi spod zapuszczonych powiek. Jak każdy Egipcjanin miał obnażone ręce i nogi, odkrytą pierś, sandały na stopach, krótką spódniczkę dokoła bioder, a z przodu fartuszek w pasy niebieskie i białe. Jako kapłan golił zarost i włosy i nosił skórę pantery zawieszoną przez lewe ramię. Nareszcie, jako żołnierz, nakrywał głowę małym gwardyjskim hełmem, spod którego na kark spadała chusteczka, również w białe i niebieskie pasy. Na szyi miał potrójny łańcuch złoty, a pod lewym ramieniem, na piersiach, krótki miecz w kosztownej pochwie. Lektyce jego, dźwiganej przez sześciu czarnych niewolników, stale towarzyszyło trzech ludzi: jeden niósł wachlarz, drugi topór ministra, a trzeci skrzynkę z papirusami. Był to Pentuer, kapłan i pisarz ministra, chudy asceta, który w największy upał nie nakrywał ogolonej głowy. Pochodził z ludu, lecz pomimo niskiego urodzenia zajmował ważne stanowisko w państwie dzięki wyjątkowym zdolnościom. Chociaż minister ze swymi urzędnikami znajdował się na czele sztabowej kolumny i nie mięszał się do jej ruchów, nie można jednak twierdzić, ażeby nie wiedział, co się dzieje poza nim. Co godzinę, niekiedy co pół godziny, do lektyki dostojnika zbliżał się - to niższy kapłan, zwyczajny "sługa boży", to żołnierz maruder, to przekupień albo niewolnik, który niby obojętnie przechodząc obok cichego orszaku ministra, rzucał jakieś słówko. Słówko to zaś Pentuer niekiedy zapisywał, ale najczęściej pamiętał, bo pamięć miał nadzwyczajną. Na te drobnostki nikt nie zważał w zgiełkliwym tłumie sztabowców. Oficerowie ci, wielcy panicze, zanadto byli zajęci bieganiem, hałaśliwą rozmową lub śpiewem, ażeby mieli patrzeć, kto zbliża się do ministra; tym więcej że wciąż mnóstwo ludzi snuło się wzdłuż szosy. Piętnastego Misori sztab następcy tronu, wraz z jego dostojnością ministrem, przepędził noc pod gołym niebem w odległości jednej mili od pułków ustawiających się już do boju w poprzek szosy, za miastem Pi-Bailos. Przed pierwszą z rana, która odpowiada naszej godzinie szóstej, wzgórza pustynne przybrały kolor fioletowy. Spoza nich wychyliło się słońce. Ziemię Gosen zalała różowość, a miasteczka, świątynie, pałace magnatów i lepianki chłopów wyglądały jak iskry i płomienie, w jednej chwili zapalone wśród zieloności. Niebawem zachodni horyzont oblała barwa złota. I zdawało się, że zieloność ziemi Gosen rozpływa się w złocie, a niezliczone kanały, zamiast wody, toczą roztopione srebro. Ale wzgórza pustyni zrobiły się jeszcze mocniej fioletowymi, rzucając długie cienie na piaski i czarność na rośliny. Straże stojące wzdłuż szosy doskonale mogły widzieć wysadzone palmami pola za kanałem. Na jednych zielenił się len, pszenica, koniczyna, na innych złocił się dojrzewający jęczmień drugiego posiewu. Jednocześnie z chat, ukrytych między drzewami, zaczęli wychodzić do roboty rolnicy, ludzie nadzy, barwy miedzianej, którzy za cały ubiór mieli krótką spódniczkę na biodrach i czepek na głowie. Jedni zwrócili się do kanałów, aby oczyszczać je z mułu albo czerpać wodę i wylewać na pola za pomocą machin podobnych do żurawi przy studniach. Inni rozproszywszy się między drzewami zbierali dojrzałe figi i winogrona. Snuło się tam sporo nagich dzieci i kobiet w białych, żółtych lub czerwonych koszulach bez rękawów. I był wielki ruch w tej okolicy. Na niebie drapieżne ptactwo pustyni uganiało się za gołębiami i kawkami ziemi Gosen. Wzdłuż kanału huśtały się zgrzytające żurawie z kubełkami płodnej wody, a ludzie, którzy zbierali owoce, ukazywali się i znikali między zielonością drzew jak barwne motyle. Zaś w pustyni, na szosie, już zamrowiło się wojsko i jego służba. Przeleciał oddział konnych uzbrojony w lance. Za nim pomaszerowali łucznicy w czepkach i spódniczkach; mieli oni łuki w garści, sajdaki na plecach i szerokie tasaki u prawego boku. Łucznikom towarzyszyli procarze niosący torby z pociskami i uzbrojeni w krótkie miecze. O sto kroków za nimi szły dwa małe oddziałki piechoty: jeden uzbrojony we włócznie, drugi w topory. Ci i tamci nieśli w rękach prostokątne tarcze, na piersiach mieli grube kaftany, niby pancerze, a na głowie czepki z chusteczkami zasłaniającymi kark od upału. Czepki i kaftany były w pasy: niebieskie z białym lub żółte z czarnym, co robiło żołnierzy podobnymi do wielkich szerszeni. Za przednią strażą, otoczona oddziałem toporników, posuwała się lektyka ministra, a za nią, w miedzianych hełmach i pancerzach, greckie roty, których miarowy krok przypominał uderzenia ciężkich młotów. W tyle było słychać skrzypienie wozów, ryk bydła i krzyki woźniców, a z boku szosy przemykał się brodaty handlarz fenicki w lektyce zawieszonej między dwoma osłami. Nad tym wszystkim unosił się tuman złotego pyłu i gorąco. Nagle od straży przedniej przycwałował konny żołnierz i zawiadomił ministra, że zbliża się następca tronu. Jego dostojność wysiadł z lektyki, a w tejże chwili na szosie ukazała się garstka jeźdźców, którzy zeskoczyli z koni. Po czym jeden z jeźdźców i minister zaczęli iść ku sobie, co kilka kroków zatrzymując się i kłaniając. - Bądź pozdrowiony, synu faraona, który oby żył wiecznie - odezwał się minister. - Bądź pozdrowiony i żyj długo, ojcze święty - odparł następca. A potem dodał: - Ciągnięcie tak wolno, jakby wam nogi upiłowano, a Nitager najpóźniej za dwie godziny stanie przed naszym korpusem. - Powiedziałeś prawdę. Twój sztab maszeruje bardzo powoli. - Mówi mi też Eunana - tu Ramzes wskazał na stojącego za sobą oficera obwieszonego amuletami - że nie wysyłaliście patroli do wąwozów. A przecież na wypadek rzeczywistej wojny nieprzyjaciel z tej strony mógł was napaść. - Nie jestem dowódcą, tylko sędzią - spokojnie odpowiedział minister. - A cóż robił Patrokles? - Patrokles z greckim pułkiem eskortuje machiny wojenne. - A mój krewny i adiutant Tutmozis? - Podobno jeszcze śpi. Ramzes niecierpliwie uderzył nogą w ziemię i umilkł. Był to piękny młodzieniec, z twarzą prawie kobiecą, której gniew i opalenizna dodawały wdzięku. Miał na sobie obcisły kaftan w pasy niebieskie i białe, tegoż koloru chustkę pod hełmem, złoty łańcuch na szyi i kosztowny miecz pod lewym ramieniem. - Widzę - odezwał się książę - że tylko ty jeden, Eunano, dbasz o moją cześć. Obwieszony amuletami oficer schylił się do ziemi. - Tutmozis jest to próżniak - mówił następca. - Wracaj, Eunano, na swoje stanowisko. Niech przynajmniej przednia straż ma dowódcę. Potem, spojrzawszy na świtę, która już go otoczyła, jakby wyrosła spod ziemi, dodał: - Niech mi przyniosą lektykę. Jestem zmęczony jak kamieniarz. - Czyliż bogowie mogą męczyć się!... - szepnął jeszcze stojący za nim Eunana. - Idź na swoje miejsce - rzekł Ramzes. - A może rozkażesz mi, wizerunku księżyca, teraz zbadać wąwozy? - cicho spytał oficer. - Proszę cię, rozkazuj mi, bo gdziekolwiek jestem, serce moje goni za tobą, aby odgadnąć twoją wolę i spełnić ją. - Wiem, że jesteś czujny - odparł Ramzes. - Już idź i uważaj na wszystko. - Ojcze święty - zwrócił się Eunana do ministra - polecam waszej dostojności moje najpokorniejsze służby. Ledwie Eunana odjechał, gdy na końcu maszerującej kolumny zrobił się jeszcze większy tumult. Szukano lektyki następcy tronu, ale - nie było jej. Natomiast ukazał się, rozbijając greckich żołnierzy, młody człowiek dziwnej powierzchowności. Miał na sobie muślinową koszulkę, bogato haftowany fartuszek i złotą szarfę przez ramię. Nade wszystko jednak odznaczała się jego ogromna peruka, składająca się z mnóstwa warkoczyków, i sztuczna bródka, podobna do kociego ogona. Był to Tutmozis, pierwszy elegant w Memfis, który nawet podczas marszu stroił się i oblewał perfumami. - Witaj, Ramzesie! - wołał elegant, gwałtownie rozpychając oficerów - Wyobraź sobie, że gdzieś podziała się twoja lektyka; musisz więc usiąść do mojej, która wprawdzie nie jest godną ciebie, ale nie najgorszą. - Rozgniewałeś mnie - odparł książę. - Śpisz zamiast pilnować wojska. Zdumiony elegant zatrzymał się. - Ja śpię?... - zawołał. - Bodaj język usechł temu, kto mówi podobne kłamstwa. Ja, wiedząc, że przyjedziesz, od godziny ubieram się, przygotowuję ci kąpiel i perfumy... - A tymczasem oddział posuwa się bez komendy. - Więc ja mam być komendantem oddziału, w którym znajduje się jego dostojność minister wojny i taki wódz jak Patrokles? Następca tronu umilkł, a tymczasem Tutmozis zbliżywszy się do niego szeptał: - Jak ty wyglądasz, synu faraona?... Nie masz peruki, włosy i odzienie pełne kurzu, skóra czarna i popękana jak ziemia w lecie?... Najczcigodniejsza królowa-matka wygnałaby mnie ze dworu zobaczywszy twoją nędzę... - Jestem tylko zmęczony. - Więc siadaj do lektyki. Są tam świeże wieńce róż, pieczone ptaszki i dzban wina z Cypru. Ukryłem też - dodał jeszcze ciszej - Senurę w obozie... - Jest?... - spytał książę. Błyszczące przed chwilą oczy zamgliły mu się. - Niech wojsko idzie naprzód - mówił Tutmozis - a my tu zaczekajmy na nią... Ramzes jakby ocknął się. - Dajże mi spokój, pokuso!... Przecież za dwie godziny bitwa... - Co to za bitwa!... - A przynajmniej rozstrzygnięcie losów mego dowództwa. - Żartuj z tego - uśmiechnął się elegant. - Przysiągłbym, że już wczoraj minister wojny posłał raport do jego świątobliwości z prośbą, ażebyś dostał korpus Menfi. - Wszystko jedno. Dziś nie potrafiłbym myśleć o czym innym aniżeli o armii. - Okropny jest w tobie ten pociąg do wojny, na której człowiek nie myje się przez całe miesiące, ażeby pewnego dnia zginąć... Brr!... Gdybyś jednak zobaczył Senurę... tylko spojrzyj na nią... - Właśnie dlatego nie spojrzę - odparł Ramzes stanowczo. W chwili gdy spoza greckich szeregów ośmiu ludzi wyniosło ogromną lektykę Tutmozisa dla następcy tronu, od straży przedniej przyleciał jeździec. Zsunął się z konia i biegł tak prędko, aż dzwoniły mu na piersiach wizerunki bogów lub tabliczki z ich imionami. Był to rozgorączkowany Eunana. Wszyscy zwrócili się do niego, co zdawało się robić mu przyjemność. - Erpatre, najwyższe usta! - zawołał Eunana schylając się przed Ramzesem. - Kiedy, zgodnie z twoim boskim rozkazem, jechałem na czele oddziału pilnie bacząc na wszystko, spostrzegłem na szosie dwa piękne skarabeusze. Każdy ze świętych żuków toczył przed sobą glinianą kulkę w poprzek drogi, ku piaskom... - Więc cóż? - przerwał następca. - Rozumie się - ciągnął Eunana spoglądając w stronę ministra - że jak nakazuje pobożność, ja i moi ludzie, złożywszy hołd złotym wizerunkom słońca, zatrzymaliśmy pochód. Jest to tak ważna wróżba, że bez rozkazu nikt z nas nie ośmieliłby się iść naprzód. - Widzę, że jesteś prawdziwie pobożnym Egipcjaninem, choć rysy masz chetyckie - odpowiedział dostojny Herhor. A zwróciwszy się do kilku bliżej stojących dygnitarzy dodał: - Nie pójdziemy dalej gościńcem, bo moglibyśmy podeptać święte żuki. Pentuerze, czy tym wąwozem, na prawo, można okolić szosę? - Tak jest - odparł pisarz ministra. - Wąwóz ten ma milę długości i wychodzi znowu na szosę, prawie naprzeciw Pi-Bailos. - Ogromna strata czasu - wtrącił gniewnie następca. - Przysiągłbym, że to nie skarabeusze, ale duchy moich fenickich lichwiarzy - odezwał się elegant Tutmozis. - Nie mogąc z powodu śmierci odebrać pieniędzy, zmuszają mnie, abym za karę szedł przez pustynię!.. Świta książęca z niepokojem oczekiwała decyzji, więc Ramzes odezwał się do Herhora: - Cóż o tym myślisz, ojcze święty? - Spojrzyj na oficerów - odparł kapłan - a zrozumiesz, że musimy iść wąwozem. Teraz wysunął się dowódca Greków, generał Patrokles, i rzekł do następcy: - Jeżeli książę pozwolisz, mój pułk pójdzie dalej szosą. Nasi żołnierze nie boją się skarabeuszów. - Wasi żołnierze nie boją się nawet grobów królewskich - odpowiedział minister. - Nie musi tam być jednak bezpiecznie, skoro żaden nie wrócił. Zmieszany Grek usunął się do świty. - Przyznaj, ojcze święty - szepnął z najwyższym gniewem następca - że taka przeszkoda nawet osła nie zatrzymałaby w podróży. - Bo też osioł nigdy nie będzie faraonem - spokojnie odparł minister.- W takim razie ty, ministrze, przeprowadzisz oddział przez wąwóz! - zawołał Ramzes. - Ja nie znam się na kapłańskiej taktyce, zresztą muszę odpocząć. Chodź ze mną kuzynie - rzekł do Tutmozisa i skierował się w stronę łysych pagórków. Faraon I/1